degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Boom Boom Pow/@comment-2227733-20110603163822/@comment-2227733-20110603205350
@WhiteDave Why not? We have no reason NOT to believe. The history of the show backs him up too, as almost every bully turned "good" (Spinner, Jay, Johnny, Bruce). It's not hypocritical. Fitz never did things as bad as Eli, and he doesn't COMMAND her to stay away from Eli, he only WARNS her. And he is every reason to, as Eli's the reason why his life has been ruined, why he's been kicked out of school, and why he's sleeping on park benches. And he was actually genuinely remorseful (Remorse? What the hell is that?!), whereas Eli feels no guilt or shame for the crimes he has commited and hasn't even faked being sorry! Like I said, Clare's a bitch, but that doesn't mean Eli gets to treat her like crap and stoop much lower than her! And he wasn't very supportive of her. When he got mad at her because of dinner with his parents, instead of helping her, she has to ask him for forgiveness; when she dressed like Ebony Darkn'Ess Dementia Raven Way, Eli instead of trying to comfort her and get her to change her clothes so she won't embarass herself storms off and ignores and she (big surprise) has to beg and plead for his forgiveness. Plus, he made extremely clear that he wantedd Clare to put out, even though it made her uncomftorable, and even contrasted her with Julia for effect. He always ask her she's talking to, asking her what she's doing, and just generally not letting her be alone for a moment, and she was becoming more attached to him and (emphasis) losing her connections with other people, which is 'nother red flag of abuse (real life? What's that?!). No he did not WARN her against Fitz, he tried to MAKE her stay away from him. The fact that YOU even said that you wouldn't LET her shows just how flawed this reasoning is. He's her fucking boyfriend, not her parent. He's supposed to help her and protect her (WHEN SHE ACTUALLY NEEDS AND WANTS IT), but he does NOT have the right to make decisions for her, and is misogynistic to think so. Again stop putting the responsibility on a fifteen-year-old girl and put the blame where it belongs (the little felon himself, and his neglectful drug-addict parents, and if not them then report it to the school). Again, get bacck to me on "trying to understand him" when someone you know is trying to control your life. Or you could go to a batteredd woman's program and tell her that she ought to try to "understand" her cry-baby alcoholic husband and "get him help." Furthermore, cutting off from her (the person he's trying to control and command), IS helping him. I've said this multiple times already, but if she continued to stay with his controlling abusive ass, then she would be "rewarding" him, making him think that he's not doing anything wrong BECAUSE HE'S STILL GETTING HIS WAY. This behavior is called "enabling." I've said most of this already, just so ya know.